powerlessbookfandomcom-20200213-history
Mollie Lee
Mollie is a Korean-American 'Super Kid' (a kid with superpowers) who specializes in flying. She is shown to have a very determined and tomboyish personality and doesn't mind getting dirty. She is helpful and smart and would do anything if it meant saving her friends and the world. Mollie is also a dangerous girl and a risk taker. Book 1: Powerless Mollie loses a flying race against Michael and Eric. At Michael’s 13th birthday party, when he snaps at them, Mollie rides away on her bike. Later, when Michael is in bed, he sees Mollie outside his window, floating in the air, waving goodbye. Mollie’s new neighbor, Daniel, is moving into the house across the street. When she goes to say hi, his little brother Georgie runs into the street. He is about to be hit by a car when Mollie rescues him, with Daniel getting very confused how Mollie did so. On the first day of school, at the bus stop, Mollie introduces Rohan to Daniel. When Clay and Bud take Daniel’s bag, Mollie tries to make them give it back. Rohan asks if they want to fight Eric, causing Clay to return the bag. On a field trip to the Mount Noble Observatory, Daniel falls down the mountain, but he is saved by Eric. That night, Eric introduces him the the rest of the Supers. Louisa, Rose, Simon, Rohan, and Mollie, who have the powers of intangibility, invisibility, electricity, supersenses, and flight respectively. During a game of hide-and-seek, the Supers go to save people from a fire, leaving Daniel with Rose. That night, while walking gingerly home with Daniel, Mollie tells him how she believes something takes away kids’ powers when they turn 13, explaining how Michael forgot them. She comes up with a plan for Daniel to stop Simon’s powers from being taken. They tell Simon, and he reluctantly agrees. Mollie camps in the woods near Simon’s house while Daniel pretends to be Simon’s best friend, staying in his room with him. Around midnight, Daniel sees something coming for Mollie, so he rushes outside, only to find out it was Rohan. After the 3 of them argue, Daniel rushes back inside when they see Simon fighting something, while Mollie is held back by Rohan. Daniel breaks his arm getting away from a shadowy figure. Mollie cries after seeing Daniel at the bus stop because she didn’t visit him in the hospital. Daniel tells her and Rohan on the bus about his visit to Herman Plunkett and his suspicions about him being the Shroud (the shadowy figure). When they get to school, Eric tells them that Simon doesn’t remember they were friends. Mollie pulls Daniel aside and tells him to come with her to the Old Quarry, which is against the rules of the Supers. Mollie and Daniel explore the Old Quarry, encountering the Shroud, who chases them away. When Mollie flies Daniel home, they learn that his grandma died. At her wake, Mollie and Rohan ask Daniel if they should tell Eric, to which he says that he shouldn’t be involved anymore. Daniel tells Mollie and Rohan about his recent visit to Plunkett, where Plunkett accused Eric of being the Shroud. They decide to see if he has the missing comics, since finding them would prove Plunkett right. They find the comics in his room, but Daniel and Rohan are caught by police while Mollie flies off looking for Eric. Mollie asks Eric if he is the Shroud, to which he is hurt and denies. He flies off the the Old Quarry, Mollie following him. At the quarry, Mollie is attacked by the Shroud, but Eric fights it. The Shroud captures Eric, and Mollie flies to Daniel’s house. She tells him about the encounter. Daniel, having found old newspaper clippings about the meteor, concludes that it is Plunkett who is the Shroud. Mollie and Daniel gather the rest of the Supers, Clay, and Bud to go to the quarry. While on their way, the Shroud attacks, capturing Daniel. When the rest of the Supers arrive, Mollie and Clay try to knock out Plunkett, to no avail. Daniel and a revived Eric come out to join the fight. Mollie flies Daniel inside the shadow, where he rips Plunkett’s power source, a meteorite pendant off him, causing it and Plunkett to be buried inside the Quarry. Rose tells them all the Johnny Noble came and revived Eric. Book 2: Super Category:Characters